Abandon
by existence555
Summary: iPod challenge for GinRan. Drabbles for ten songs. R&R!


**A/N: So I got this idea from BrittMarie (great writer, by the way.) Ipod challenge thing! Here's what I did: **

******put your iPod/MP3 device/radio/illegal online streamer/computer on shuffle, and write one drabble for each of the ten songs that comes up. You only have the duration of the song to write it, and there's no skipping. **

******Review, please!**

******

* * *

**

**********1. A Little Too Not Over You – David Archuleta**

He stood in the corner of her room. The curtains were open; obviously, that was how he had gotten inside.

"Gin," Rangiku hissed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

She reached for Haineko but soon realized that Gin was holding her.

"Just came for a quick visit," he grinned. "Haven't ya missed me, Ran?"

She glared at him.

"I'll kill you," she declared.

Gin was next to her before she could move. With his hand pushing her neck down onto the bed, she was trapped.

"Brave words," he remarked. "Especially for a woman that's in love with me."

"I hate you," Rangiku choked out, tears springing to her eyes. "You damn traitor."

His lips brushed across her forehead and he got up to leave.

"I'll always love ya," Gin said softly, from the window. "Goodbye, Ran."

Rangiku didn't have the heart to go after him.

* * *

**2. Don't Stop the Music – Rihanna**

After all these years, Gin's heart still stopped when Rangiku started dancing, but he had never really done anything about it.

Today, that would change.

"May I have this dance?" he asked smoothly.

Rangiku turned to him, blushing slightly.

"Can you keep up?" she teased.

"Oh, I'm sure I can," Gin chuckled.

Rangiku rolled her eyes. Her favorite silver captain knew how to do a decent slow dance, but this, she assumed, was outside of his area of expertise.

His fingers closed around her hips and she was suddenly pulled against him. They began to move furiously to the beat.

"Gin?" she asked, suddenly a little frightened.

"Rangiku," he replied.

"You're an idiot," she told him.

"I love you too," he murmured, pulling her closer.

* * *

**3. So Sick – Neyo**

Rangiku pretty much only listened to love songs. She was, after all, a romantic. The problem was that she was a romantic with a broken heart. Nevertheless, she continued singing along with her sappy love songs, the ones about heroes who swore never to leave their heroines.

As she started to sing along with one of her favorites, she looked out the window. Rangiku nearly screamed. Ichimaru Gin was right there, standing directly outside.

She blinked frantically and when she opened her eyes, he was gone.

Rangiku breathed a sigh of relief and resumed her soft singing.

The tears were unstoppable.

* * *

**4. Hips Don't Lie – Shakira**

It took Gin a while to realize that the insanely attractive woman dancing on one of the tables near him was Rangiku.

He was about to say something to her, but she spun suddenly and spotted his trademark silver hair.

"Hey Gin!" she called. "Wanna dance?!"

"Maybe some other time," he replied, smiling.

Rangiku's frowned.

"Don't be mean now, Gin," she pouted. "Come on!"

He knew he was going to regret it as he got up. Gin made his way to her table. He got a perfect view of her hips swinging. And how nicely they swung too…

"A little distracted, are we?" Rangiku winked.

Gin didn't even hear her.

* * *

**5. On Top of the World – Boys Like Girls**

They had no blanket.

It was a cool night in Rukongai, though neither of them was really cold.

That didn't mean that their bodies weren't pressed as close together as was humanly possible.

"The stars are beautiful," Rangiku commented.

"Nothin' compared ta ya," Gin shrugged.

She smiled at him. He looked away, embarrassed. In his direct line of view now was Seiretei.

"One day, Ran," he said, still not facing her. "I'll be there. Where they are. On top of the world."

"_We_ will be there," she corrected him. "Not planning to go somewhere without me, are you?"

Gin turned to her and put a gentle hand on her cheek.

"Never," he breathed.

* * *

**6. Won't Go Home Without You – Maroon 5**

"I'm not leavin'!" Gin insisted.

Rangiku ignored the angry banging on her door.

"Did ya hear that, Ran?!" Gin called. "I'm not leavin' until ya get out here and make things righ with me!"

She took a deep breath.

"Go home, Gin!" she told him. "I don't want to see you."

"I will break down this door!" Gin growled. "Ya know I will."

"I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU COME INSIDE LIKE THAT!" Rangiku screamed back. "DON'T YOU DARE, ICHIMARU GIN."

He slumped against the door for a moment.

"I love ya, Ran," Gin said finally. "More than anythin'."

She opened the door and threw her arms around him.

* * *

**7. Wait a Minute – Pussycat Dolls**

"You can't seriously expect me to just fall in love with you," Rangiku giggled.

Gin shrugged at the woman on his lap.

"Isn't that wha' happens in all those fairytales?" he asked. "The charmin' hero saves the princess from dyin' and then they ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after?"

She laughed again and ruffled his hair with a manicured hand.

"In that case, I'd also be living happily ever after with Hitsugaya-taichou," Rangiku pointed out.

"Oh no," Gin shook his head. "I have it all thought out. He's not charmin'."

Rangiku laughed as Gin slipped an arm around her waist.

"There's only one problem," she said.

"And what's that?" Gin chuckled.

She leaned closer and put her lips at his ear.

"Sunset was hours ago," Rangiku whispered.

* * *

**8. Pictures of You – The Last Goodnight**

"Aren't you ever going to take that picture down?" Hitsugaya asked casually.

Rangiku followed her captain's gaze to an old picture of her and Gin. They were both wearing Academy clothes and smiling brightly. His arm was around her; her lips pressed to his cheek.

"Maybe," she said. "But I'd like to think the man in that picture will come back one day."

"If he comes back, I'll kill him," Hitsugaya muttered under his breath.

"I think not," Rangiku retorted. "That's my job."

* * *

**9. Savin' Me – Nickelback**

"I'm sorry," Gin told her. "For betraying Soul Society and–"

"Breaking my heart?" she asked brokenly. "Why?"

Gin took a deep breath and reached over for her hand. She pulled it away with a fierce glare.

"I'll put it back together," he promised. "Piece by piece, whatever it takes."

"Once I'm done here, they'll have to put you back together," Rangiku threatened. "Piece by piece."

Gin laughed.

"Then go ahead," he dared her. "Kill me."

Rangiku brought Haineko up and made to plunge it through his chest but halfway through, she stopped. Haineko clattered to the floor and she ended up in his arms, crying into the chest she was going to run through.

* * *

**10. You Belong With Me – Taylor Swift**

Gin watched carefully as Rangiku bumped into Hisagi. The dark haired man teased her about it, asking if she'd done it on purpose. She winked and blew him a kiss before continuing on to wherever she happened to be going.

The next person she bumped into happened to be Gin.

"Oh, Ichimaru-taichou!" she exclaimed. "I'm so–"

"Cut the crap," Gin snarled. "What was that Hisagi incident?"

Rangiku rolled her eyes.

"Jealous, are we?" she laughed. "Hisagi is fun to play with."

"Why don't you go play with him more often then?" Gin suggested angrily.

Rangiku smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Because, Ichimaru-taichou, I belong with you," she explained simply.

"You belong with me," Gin repeated, his voice faint.

"Exactly," Rangiku grinned.


End file.
